


Bang Bang

by crazycatt71



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one phrase two meanings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang Bang

“What is the first thing you think of when you see these?” Sherlock asked John as he pointed at the shoes on his feet.

“Bang Bang!” John replied.

“The sound a gun makes,” Sherlock said with a nod, “that is an understandable response.”

“That’s not what I meant. “ John told him.

Sherlock looked confused.

“I was thinking of something else.” John said.

Sherlock still looked confused. John waited several minutes while his genius tried to figure it out. When Sherlock started to show signs of frustration at not being able to determine the meaning of John’s statement, John tackled him to the bed and proceeded to give a demonstration of his meaning of Bang Bang!


End file.
